Betrayal
by Whiitewolf
Summary: Clarke realizes they have a traitor among them, and goes after the traitor.


**Author's Note: **Another 100 one-shot. Clarke goes after the traitor. I've left the traitor's identity hidden so you can fill that in yourself.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the 100 or any of its characters.

* * *

Despite the fact she was unsure of her actions right now, Clarke didn't hesitate to enter the next room, gun at the ready.

She knew they'd be here. _The traitor. _Their double agent status had gotten too many of them killed. She was not going to sit idly by. She had to protect her group, and avenge the lives of those lost. It made no sense for the mountain men to know they were all meeting, and she'd suspected they had a traitor among them then. But there had been no time to dwell on it, and now that the war was over... She'd put the pieces together.

"Have you come to kill me?"

There it was. The hesitation. She knew that voice. She'd worked alongside it. They'd protected each other. Somehow, she still heard her ally in there. The gun trembled slightly as she attempted to steady her hand.

There was no sign of the traitor, and the largeness of the room created an echo which made it difficult to locate the origin of the voice. It wasn't too late to turn around, but she chose not to entertain that thought.

She'd seen it coming, but it hadn't been enough time to move. The box crashed into her. She slammed into the ground. They'd pushed it from the other side of the shelves. Unable to maintain a strong grip, the gun went sliding underneath.

The impact had shocked her more than hurt. However, it still prevented her from being quick to her feet. The traitor was already there by the time she'd recovered.

"At least now it's a fair fight," they told her lightly as if they were still companions having a casual conversation. Clarke clenched her jaw. It was almost as if they weren't taking her seriously, like they didn't believe she'd take another life. As if, after all she'd done, that would somehow be what broke her.

No words came out. She watched their every move from the way they clenched their fist to the way their eyes narrowed as the traitor sized her up. Having been in many fights together, side by side, they knew each other's techniques. It was different now. Normally they were watching the other for weaknesses in order to cover them, now they were searching for a way to win. A way to survive.

She'd been expecting it. The traitor swung their fist directly at her jaw. That one had been easy enough to avoid, but she couldn't prevent the second punch from landing on her stomach. It had knocked her back, and she didn't need to look up from where she'd doubled over to know they had a smug look on their face.

She now stood straight. Her face went red with rage. All the hesitation she'd felt previously was gone. In a way, they'd done her a favour.

Another shot came her way. She dropped of her own free will, and focused on flipping backward. She succeeded in her task, but as her body arched she felt a stinging in her gut she hadn't noticed before. The traitor moved forward. Greedy hands reached out to grab her. Easily avoided. They were out of luck. She couldn't avoid the hits forever. Eventually they'd get tired, but so would she. It was time to act.

Clarke switched to an offensive stance. Her own fist aimed at their face. Her opponent proved to be successful at defense as well. She'd ended up hitting them in the arm as they covered their face. There was one thing she remembered about the traitor. They were stronger than her, but not as quick. Her agility allowed her to slam her foot into their shin.

Cursing under their breath, the traitor instinctively lifted their leg and lowered their head. It was an opportunity she was not going to miss. Her knee connected with their face. She'd heard it many times, but this time, the cracking of something breaking made her flinch.

The traitor's head flew back, hand reaching for their nose. Blood spray landed on her shirt. Overconfidence. It was a weakness of hers. Already having it in her head that she'd won, she turned to search for the gun. This wouldn't be the first life she'd taken, but she had under estimated the power of adrenaline one experienced when they knew their end was near.

The traitor tackled her. Their size gave them a strong advantage because she went tumbling to the ground, landing painfully on her back as her head hit the concrete floor. Momentarily stunned, she almost forgot this wasn't like all the other times. They weren't just training. It seemed they'd forgotten this was real as well. An 'O' of surprise appeared on their face as the knife plunged in. They collapsed on her, and she shoved them off. The traitor's breathing was short now. As she got to her knees, her heart tightened. Looking at them, she saw the child they'd struggled to keep hidden. The traitor's eyes met hers, and she could see the unspoken apology in them. There was no anger, only regret. She jerked her head away.

All the lives she'd taken… She'd never felt like this. They were like her. They were just trying to survive. The traitor hadn't betrayed them for fun. They just chose to look out for their own well being instead. As the breathing stopped, she froze. The pool of blood spread to her knees, staining her jeans. The knife fell from her hands. Inhaling a few short breaths herself, she turned away, and emptied her stomach.


End file.
